


Bad Habits

by Yolonolobroyo



Series: Error and Lust Are Friends [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue does dumb shit and faces consequences, Error isn't really in this one, Lust is mom friend, blue EATS FLOUR, fucking raw ass flour like bud that's SO BAD for you, just like, no plot really just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolonolobroyo/pseuds/Yolonolobroyo
Summary: Blue and Lust are having a sleepover that's more or less successful. Lust finds out about one of Blue's various questionable habits.
Relationships: None
Series: Error and Lust Are Friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703884
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Bad Habits

"Fuck, I'm _boooored,"_ Lust whined, sprawled upside-down on the armchair. Blue snorted from where he was perched on the back of the couch.

"Tell me about it."

Lust watched Blue idly flip through Netflix, grateful that his roommate was out so they could have a few quiet hours. 

As if God himself was punishing Lust for his uncharitable thoughts and hubris, his phone buzzed. Lust, used to this sort of thing but too lazy and bored to deal with it, let it go to voicemail. The same number called twice more before he sighed and picked up.

"Hello?"

"You need to come get Kylie," the unfamiliar voice declared. Lust sighed. Blue looked at him.

"I would love to," he said, "but I can't."

"You need to get your ass over here and pick her up, like, yesterday," the stranger snapped.

" Psst, Lust. Lust, give me the phone," Blue hissed. Lust ignored him.

"I can't leave, I have a guest over," he tried to reason.

"Lust! Lust give me the phone!" Blue hissed, reaching over to snatch it from Lust's hand. Lust leaned away and gave him a Look. "Lust!"

"Whoever it is can wait until you get back," the voice huffed over the speaker.

"For the last-" Blue moaned loudly into the microphone. Lust swore and dropped the phone. Blue swiped it up before Lust could grab it.

"Look slut, what my boyfriend is trying to say is that Kelsie or whatever can go fuck herself, he's not going to march his happy ass out to whatever bar hasn't thrown her in the street at two in the goddamn morning so you don't have to get off the bartender's dick, okay?" Lust gaped at Blue, torn between laughing his ass off and smacking him upside the head because A. the filthy trick that led to him acquiring the phone, and B. _boyfriend?_

The voice over the phone sputtered, it's string of curses abruptly cut off as Blue hung up and handed Lust his phone. Lust stared at Blue. Blue stared back, his face flushing slightly darker as the seconds ticked by.

"What?"

" _Boyfriend?_ "

"Well I had to say _something_!" Lust guffawed.

"No homo?" Blue tried weakly. 

"No homo," he wheezed, taking pity on the embarrassed skeleton. Blue chuckled and the two returned to the quiet atmosphere of before.

…

"Fuck, I'm _boooored_."

"Tell me about it." Lust kicked his legs up onto the coffee table.

"Fuck it, I'm going to raid your fridge," Blue sighed.

"What? Oh yeah. Don't expect much, I haven't been shopping yet," Lust warned him. Blue moseyed into the kitchen and tugged the door open.

"Holy shit dude." Lust cringed, embarrassed. Blue quickly changed the subject. "Where'd you get raspberries this time of year?"

"The store?" Blue grabbed the plastic container, turning it over in his hands.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed softly, nearly dropping the berries on the floor as he rushed to grab his phone from its pocket. He typed something and scrolled for a minute before swearing victoriously.

"Hey lusty sailor, do you want to make bread with me?" 

Lust considered it for a moment.

"Mmmm...yeah, sure." He rose from his comfy chair and stretched with a loud groan. He wandered into the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients.

"Behind you with a knife."

"Bitch you fucking _what_?" Blue leaned into Lust's vision and placed a knife and cutting board on the counter. "Oh. Good to know."

They had a good rhythm going, Blue chopping raspberries and reading the recipe aloud while Lust measured out ingredients and stirred them together. It was nice. Calm. Until Lust saw Blue reach for the flour. He was confused, seeing as how he'd already added the flour, and he opened his mouth to ask-

He opened his mouth and Blue-

He-

oh Lord.

Blue pulled out a handful of flour and

He dumped it

Straight.

Into.

_His mouth ._

A handful of plain white flour disappeared behind Blue's teeth in a cloud. Lust watched in mute horror as Blue's jaw snapped shut and he swallowed the powder. 

What the fuck? How could Lust forget he ever saw this? Was he overreacting? Probably. People were weird sometimes. He sighed, pulled a cinnamon stick from the jar, and stuck it between his teeth. The two stared at each other for a long moment before silently agreeing to not mention it.

The bread was in the oven when Kylie came home in Lust's favorite crop top. He sighed and placed his cinnamon on the counter. Blue swallowed a pinch of flour. Kylie ignored them and headed to the bathroom.

"Well." Lust said. "That was anticlimactic." Blue huffed and a small white cloud puffed out of his nose. Lust decided to bite the bullet.

"Dude, you're gonna give yourself food poisoning."

"Pfft, no I won't. It's fine."

"You're gonna be in the hospital with fucking E. Coli and I'm gonna come every day to fill your visiting hours with mocking laughter and _'_ _I told you so'_ s and you can't say shit about it because I'm fucking telling you so."

"Okay, Mr. Stick-sucker."

"Fuck you. Why flour? You have so many options. Why the one that'll kill you?"

"Does any of the shit about food poisoning really apply to me though?" Blue mused, "I don't have organs."

"Maybe you shouldn't test your luck?" Lust suggested. Blue shoved another handful of flour in his mouth. Lust sighed.

He was not laughing when Blue locked himself in the bathroom and got violently ill. He was tossing plenty of _'_ _I told you so'_ s into his fussing though, so that was probably enough, especially considering how miserable Blue looked.

"Anything, you could have chosen _anything else_ _,_ " Lust fretted as they sat down in the waiting room. "I told you it would make you sick! If I see you eating that shit again I'm going to slap it out of your hand, you understand me?" Blue groaned and leaned his head on Lust's shoulder. "No more flour for you, no sir! The _minute_ you're better I'm switching you to baking soda!" 

Blue, who'd been listening to this lecture for the better part of twenty minutes, couldn't be more relieved when the doctor called him into the examination room and he got to escape Lust's mother henning. Oh well. At least the bread turned out really good. 

Blue would consider this sleepover a success.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this mostly written out a few days ago and it was supposed to come out then. Problem with that is, I didn't notice when it deleted the first half until I opened it up to finish at one am. It's now three. By some miracle I remembered most of the basics of what I had and I had a screenshot of my favorite part. Hell yeah!


End file.
